Mr. Gold
Mr. Gold ist eine Hauptfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Er ist ein reicher Geschäftsmann und Anwalt in Storybrooke. Nach Emma Swans Ankunft in Storybrooke erinnert er sich wieder an seine Zeit im Märchenland. Geschichte Während des Fluches thumb|left|Regina redet mit Mr. Gold. Nachdem der Dunkle Fluch ausgesprochen wurde, wird Mr. Gold ein Pfandleiher und Vermieter in Storybrooke. Er läuft jeden Tag auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite von Regina Mills vorbei. Diese beobachtet anfangs erfreut das Leben der Stadtbewohner, doch nach einiger Zeit wird sie unzufrieden, da jeder Tag gleich verläuft. Sie sucht Mr. Gold in seinem Geschäft auf und teilt ihm mit, dass sie nicht glücklich ist. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass Dr. Hoppers Büro ganz in der Nähe sei. Regina sagt, dass sie mit ihm über ihren Handel sprechen möchte und dass er nicht so geworden ist, wie sie ihn haben wollte. Mr. Gold entgegnet verwundert, dass er nicht weiß, wovon sie spricht und Regina erkennt, dass er sich wie alle anderen nicht an seine wahre Identität erinnern kann. Sie meint, dass sie gedacht hatte, sie würde glücklich sein und er erinnert sie daran, dass sie Bürgermeisterin und die mächtigste Frau der Stadt ist und kann nicht verstehen, warum sie unglücklich ist. Sie erklärt, dass jeder in der Stadt genau das tut, was sie möchte und dass sie es nicht machen, weil sie es wollen, sondern nur, weil sie es tun müssen. Mr. Gold fragt sie, wonach genau sie denn suche und sie erwidert, dass er ihr nicht helfen könne und verlässt frustriert sein Geschäft. („ “) Nach 18 Jahren in Storybrooke arrangiert Mr. Gold die Adoption von Henry durch die Bürgermeisterin. („ “) Als Mr. Gold eines Abends – 28 Jahre nach Beginn des Fluches – Granny's Bed & Breakfast aufsucht, um die Miete einzusammeln, taucht eine Besucherin in der Stadt auf, Emma Swan. Als Mr. Gold ihren Namen hört, kehren seine Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Rumpelstilzchen zurück.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=aoEay4JK9pI# Er kommentiert, dass es ein schöner Name sei und wünscht ihr einen guten Aufenthalt. Nachdem er gegangen ist, informiert Ruby Emma darüber, dass Mr. Gold die Stadt gehöre. („ “) Einen Abend nachdem Emma beschlossen hat, in Storybrooke zu bleiben, besucht Mr. Gold Regina in ihrem Garten. Sie ist gut gelaunt, da sie glaubt, Emma losgeworden zu sein. Mr. Gold teilt ihr mit, dass er Emma und Henry zusammen gesehen habe und dass er Regina für einen Preis mit ihrem Problem geholfen hätte. Regina erwidert, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm verhandle und er fragt, auf welchen Handel sie sich beziehe. Sie sprechen darüber, dass Gold ihr Henry gebracht hat und Regina glaubt, dass Gold mehr über Emma wisse. Sie möchte diese Informationen, aber sagt, dass sie ihn "bitte" in Ruhe lassen solle. Regina muss sich auf Grund ihres Handels im Märchenland daran halten. Regina ist erschrocken, da er sich durch den Fluch nicht daran erinnern sollte. („ “) Einige Nächte später schließt Mr. Gold sein Geschäft ab. Sobald er weggegangen ist, bricht Ashley Boyd ein, um ein Dokument aus seinem Safe zu stehlen. Mr. Gold erwischt sie dabei und konfrontiert sie, aber Ashley sprüht ihm Pfefferspray ins Gesicht, er stößt sich den Kopf und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Ashley nimmt seine Schlüssel und geht zum Safe. thumb|Mr. Gold spricht mit Emma über das Schicksal des Kindes. Am nächsten Tag bittet er Emma, Ashley zu finden. Sie stimmt zu, da sie sich schuldig fühlt, nachdem sie Ashley dazu geraten hat, ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Auf ihrer Suche nach Ashley erfährt sie von Mitchell Herman von dem Handel, den Ashley mit Mr. Gold gemacht hat. Er hatte ihr ungeborenes Kind an eine Familie vermittelt, die es adoptieren wollte, und sie sollte Geld dafür bekommen. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Emma hatte Ashley jedoch ihre Meinung geändert und wollte das Kind behalten. Emma findet Ashley, die bereits Wehen hat, und bringt sie ins Krankenhaus, wo sie ihre Tochter auf die Welt bringt. Mr. Gold taucht auf, um das Baby zu holen, und dankt Emma für ihre Hilfe. Emma möchte, dass er Ashley das Kind behalten lässt und er ist schließlich bereit dazu, wenn Emma ihm im Gegenzug einen Gefallen schuldet. Sie ist einverstanden damit. („ “) Mr. Gold weist David Nolan den Weg zur Zollbrücke, nachdem dieser sich an Reginas Anweisungen gehalten und dadurch verlaufen hatte. David betrachtet Emmas Einhorn-Mobile aus dem Märchenwald, bemerkt dann aber eine Windmühle. Sie scheint ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen und David erhält falsche Erinnerungen an ein Leben in Storybrooke. („ “) thumb|left|Mr. Gold vergräbt grade den Dolch des Dunklen. Später vergräbt Mr. Gold den Dolch des Dunklen, mit welchem man ihn in der Märchenwelt kontrollieren konnte, im Wald, um zu verhindern, dass Regina ihn findet. Sheriff Graham findet ihn im Wald, als er einen Wolf aus seinen träumen verfolgt. Als er fragt, was er im Wald mache, behauptet Mr. Gold, dass er Gartenbau betreibe. Er stellt Graham dieselbe Frage und dieser erzählt von seinen Träumen. Mr. Gold lächelt und sagt, dass manche glauben, dass Träume Erinnerungen an ein vorheriges Leben seien. („ “) Nach dem Tod des Sheriffs weist Mr. Gold Emma darauf hin, dass sie der Job nun ihrer sei. Außerdem bietet er ihr einige von Grahams alten Sachen an. Emma lehnt zuerst ab, aber er überredet sie schließlich, zwei Walkie-Talkies für Henry anzunehmen. Als Mr. Gold erfährt, dass Regina Emma gefeuert hat, besucht er Emma in Mary Margarets Wohnung, um ihr die Stadtverordnung zu zeigen. Er möchte ihr Verbündeter sein und erklärt ihr, dass Emma als Sheriffs-Kandidat gegen Sidney Glass antreten könne. thumb|Mr. Gold sitzt mit in der Debatte. Als Emma in der nächsten Nacht die Bürgermeisterin im Rathaus konfrontiert aufgrund eines verleumderisch Artikels, den Sidney über sie geschrieben hat, bricht plötzlich ein Feuer aus. Emma rettet Regina, wodurch sie als Heldin gefeiert wird. Sie findet jedoch heraus, dass Mr. Gold das Feuer gelegt hat und konfrontiert ihn in seinem Geschäft. Er erklärt, dass sie die Leute beeindrucken müsse, um die Wahl zu gewinnen. Sie beendet ihre Zusammenarbeit mit ihm und enthüllt seine Tat bei der öffentlichen Debatte der Bürgermeister-Kandidaten. Gold steht auf und verlässt das Rathaus. Emma gewinnt die Wahl, weil es den Stadtbewohnern gefällt, dass sie sich getraut hat, sich gegen Mr. Gold zu stellen. Am nächsten Tag besucht Mr. Gold Emma in der Polizeistation, um ihr zu gratulieren und teilt ihr mit, dass alles genau so verlaufen sei, wie er geplant hatte. Er wusste, dass die Menschen sie nur wählen würden, wenn sie sich offen gegen ihn stellt, da alle noch mehr Angst vor ihm hätten als vor Regina. Emma ist entsetzt, dass er das ganze geplant hatte. Sie möchte wissen, wieso er das getan hat und er erinnert sie an den Gefallen, den sie ihm schuldet und erklärt, dass sie ihm als Sheriff sicher bald ihre Schulden bezahlen könne. („ “) Als Emma den Waisenkindern Ava und Nicholas Zimmer helfen möchte, nicht im Pflegesystem von Boston zu landen, betritt sie das Pfandleihhaus, in der Hoffnung, dass Mr. Gold ihr sagen kann, woher der Kompass der Kinder stammt. Mr. Gold erinnert sich an den Gegenstand und den Käufer, gibt aber vor, der Namen in der Kartei nachgucken zu müssen. Er gibt Emma den Namen. („ “) Sidney Glass überzeugt Emma davon, dass Regina etwas zu verbergen habe. Die beiden verfolgen Regina nachts in den Wald, wo sie auf Mr. Gold treffen, der erklärt, dass Regina Land von ihm gekauft habe. Emma glaubt, dass Regina sich mit dem Geld der Stadt ein Haus bauen möchte und versucht, das ganze vor dem Stadtrat zu enthüllen. Dabei stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Regina in Wirklichkeit einen Spielplatz bauen lässt. Gold spricht Emma auf ihren Versuch, Regina auffliegen zu lassen, an und sagt, dass sie einen stärkeren Verbündeten brauche. Sie entgegnet, dass sie nicht an einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm interessiert sei. („ “) Mr. Gold sammelt die Miete von Moe French ein. Als dieser nicht bezahlen kann, lässt Gold Moes Lieferwagen des Blumengeschäfts nehmen. Daraufhin wird er von Regina konfrontiert, die er mit einem "bitte" abwimmelt. Am selben Tag wird sein Haus ausgeraubt. Emma taucht in Golds Haus, da der Einbruch gemeldet wurde. Mr. Gold sagt ihr, dass er Moe French für den Dieb hält. Es gelingt ihr, fast alle gestohlenen Gegenstände zurückzubekommen, aber er ist verärgert, da etwas fehlt. Emma versichert ihm, dass sie es bekommen würde, wenn sie Moe French findet. Er antwortet darauf, "nicht, wenn ich ihn zuerst finde". thumb|left|Gold nimmt Moe French gefangen. Gold kauft Klebeband und ein Seil und unterhält sich dabei kurz mit David Nolan über die Liebe. Danach entführt er Moe French, bringt ihn in seine Waldhütte und befragt ihn nach dem fehlenden Gegenstand. Er beginnt, auf ihn einzuschlagen und schreit dabei, dass es Moes Schuld sei, dass er ihr ihr Vater sei, ihre Liebe hatte und sie für immer fort sei. Emma greift ein und verhaftet ihn. thumb|Regina besucht Gold im Gefängnis. Im Gefängnis kommt Regina mit Henry vorbei, um Emma dazu zu bestechen, sie dreißig Minuten allein mit Mr. Gold zu lassen. Emma und Henry verlassen die Polizeistation und Regina unterhält sich mit Gold. Sie enthüllt, dass sie Moe dazu angestiftet hat, ihn auszurauben und dass sie den Gegenstand hat, den er haben möchte. Für die Rückgabe des Gegenstandes möchte sie seinen richtigen Namen. Zuerst behauptet er, sein Name sei Mr. Gold und er gibt vor, nicht zu wissen, wovon sie spricht. Als sie weiter auf eine Antwort besteht, sagt er, dass sein Name "Rumpelstilzchen" sei, womit er enthüllt, dass er sich an den Märchenwald und den Dunklen Fluch erinnert. Als Gegenleistung gibt Regina ihm Belles kaputte Tasse. („ “) Einige Tage später wird Gold aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Kurz darauf trifft er sich mit Leroy am Hafen, wo dieser ihm ein Boot für 5000 US-Dollar verkaufen möchte. Gold entgegnet, dass 3000 Dollar eher angebracht seien. Daraufhin enthüllt Leroy, dass es ihm eigentlich um die Nonnen geht und er bittet Gold, im Tausch gegen das Boot einmal auf die monatliche Miete der Nonnen zu verzichten. Gold lässt sich nicht auf den Handel ein und erklärt, dass er froh darüber wäre, diese "geschmacklosen" Mieter loszuwerden. („ “) Als Mary Margaret für den angeblich Mord an Kathryn Nolan verhaftet wird, bietet Mr. Gold seine Dienste als Anwalt an. Emma ist misstrauisch was seine Motive betrifft und rät Mary Margaret, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Mary Margaret weiß, dass sie jede Hilfe braucht, die sie bekommen kann, und nimmt sein Angebot an. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht bezahlen kann, erwidert er, dass er kein Geld wolle, und an ihrer Zukunft interessiert sei. thumb|left|Emma redet mit Mr.Gold über Regina. Später sucht Emma Mr. Gold auf, weil sie glaubt, dass Regina Mary Margaret den Mord an Kathryn anhängen möchte. Als Emma sagt, dass sie nicht nur bereit sei, alles zu tun, sogar noch weiterzugehen, ist Mr. Gold bereit, ihr zu helfen. Er sagt, dass es schwierig würde, gegen Regina zu gewinnen, aber dass er glaubt, Emma sei viel mächtiger, als ihr selbst bewusst sei. („ “) thumb|Mr. Gold hält sich an den Handel mir Regina Mills. Am Morgen von Mary Margarets Anklage betritt Regina die Polizeistation und ist überrascht, als sie Mary Margaret in ihrer Zelle findet. Sie fragt Mr. Gold, warum sie noch da sei und er erwidert, dass sie das Emmas Einfallsreichtum zu verdanken haben. Regina sagt, dass sie nur einen Handel mit Gold gemacht habe, weil sie Ergebnisse erwarte. Er entgegnet, dass sie die bekommen würde, da Mary Margaret immer noch unter Mordverdacht stehe. („ “) thumb|Mr. Gold verhandelt mit Regina Mills. Später wird enthüllt, dass Mr. Gold einen Handel mit Regina geschlossen hat, damit der Staatsanwalt die Anklage wegen Körperverletzung fallen lässt. Im Gegenzug soll er dafür sorgen, dass Kathryn etwas "Tragisches" passiert, so dass Mary Margaret dafür beschuldigt wird. Er überzeugt Regina, dass Mary Margaret nicht vor Gericht gestellt werden solle, da sie in dem Fall für unschuldig befunden werden könnte. Stattdessen planen die beiden, einen Schlüssel in ihre Zelle zu legen, damit sie flieht. Bei dem Versuch Storybrooke zu verlassen, würde ihr etwas Schreckliches zustoßen. Später, nach einem missglückten Versuch, die Sympathie des Staatsanwalts zu gewinnen, soll Mary Margaret vor Gericht gestellt werden. Emma beschuldigt Mr. Gold, sie nicht gut genug verteidigt zu haben, worauf er antwortet, es sei Zeit für ihn, ein wenig "Magie" zu vollbringen. („ “) Während Henry Mr. Gold ablenkt, schleicht sich August Booth in Mr. Golds Büro im Pfandleihhaus und sucht nach etwas. Als er erwischt wird, behauptet er, das Büro für das Geschäft gehalten zu haben, aber Mr. Gold ist misstrauisch. thumb|left|Regina will mit Gold verhandeln. Später kommt Regina ins Geschäft und sagt Gold, dass alle Beweise bezüglich Kathryns Entführung auf sie zeigen, und sie beschuldigt Gold, sich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten zu haben. Er erwidert, dass er in seinem Leben nur einen einzigen Handel gebrochen habe und dass es nicht dieser gewesen sei. Die Abmachung war nicht, dass Kathryn sterben sollte, sondern nur, dass ihr etwas „Tragisches“ zustoßen sollte, und eine Entführung sei tragisch. Während Mary Margarets Willkommens-Feier fragt Emma Mr. Gold, ob er etwas mit Kathryns Entführung zu tun gehabt habe und ob er mit oder gegen Regina arbeitet. Er fragt sie nach August, worauf sie antwortet, dass er Schriftsteller sei und sie ihm mehr vertraue als Gold. thumb|Gold beobachtet August mit der Mutter Oberin sprechen. thumb|left|Mr. Gold findet im August Apartment eine Zeichnung des Dolches. Nach der Feier bricht Mr. Gold in Augusts Zimmer in Granny's Bed & Breakfast ein, wo er eine sehr genaue Zeichnung des Dolchs des Dunklens findet, was ihn erschreckt. Später verfolgt er August und beobachtet, wie er mit Mutter Oberin spricht. Gold zwingt sie, ihm zu sagen, worum es in dem Gespräch ging, indem er mit Erhöhung der Miete droht. Daraufhin sagt sie ihm, dass er Rat suchte, wie er auf seinen entfremdeten Vater zugehen solle, den er seit Jahren nicht gesehen und gesprochen habe. Später sucht Mr. Gold Rat bei Dr. Hopper und fragt, wie er auf den Mann zugehen soll, den er für seinen Sohn Baelfire hält. Hopper antwortet, dass Ehrlichkeit die beste Lösung sei. thumb|left|August versucht Gold mit den Dolch des Dunklen zu kontrollieren. Später treffen sich Aufust und Mr. Gold im Wald. Gold entschuldigt sich, August sagt, dass er ihm verzeihe, und die beiden umarmen sich. August fragt ihn nach dem Dolch, der einzige Beweise, dass sich Gold geändert habe. Gold sagt ihm, dass er den Dolch kurz nach Emmas Ankunft habe, um zu verhindern, dass Regina ihn findet. Nachdem die beiden den Dolch ausgegraben haben, versucht August Gold damit zu kontrollieren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Mr. Gold erkennt sofort, dass August nicht Baelfire sein kann, da sein Sohn niemals versuchen würde, ihn zu kontrollieren, und auch genau wüsste, dass der Dolch in der Welt ohne Magie nicht funktioniert. Mr. Gold bedroht August und findet heraus, dass dieser sterben wird und Magie braucht, um geheilt zu werden. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit für eine Heilung sei es, Emma dazu zu bringen, an die Märchen zu glauben, aber er glaubt nicht, dass er noch lang genug leben werde, um das zu erleben. Mr. Gold lässt ihn gehen, da August sowieso sterben wird, und falls er Erfolg mit Emma hat, Gold zumindest etwas davon hat. („ “) Später betritt August Mr. Golds Geschäft, als dieser sich gerade mit Marco über die Reparatur unterhält. August ist überrascht, seinen Vater Marco zu sehen. Nachdem Marco gegangen ist, fragt Gold August, wieso er es nicht schafft, auf seinen Vater zuzugehen, obwohl er bald sterben wird. August möchte nicht darüber sprechen und die beiden unterhalten sich stattdessen über Emma. Gold fragt ihn, wieso er es noch immer nicht geschafft hat, sie zu überzeugen und August erklärt, dass sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sei, das Sorgerecht für Henry zu bekommen. Als Emma Gold kurz darauf um Hilfe bittet, lehnt dieser deshalb ab. („ “) thumb|Regina zeigt Gold denn verdorbenen Apfel. Regina fragt Mr. Gold, wie sie Emma loswerden könne. Mr. Gold hilft ihr nicht und sie erkennt, dass er möchte, dass der Fluch gebrochen wird. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er eine Reise plant und rät ihr, ebenfalls über eine Reise nachzudenken, da die Stadtbewohner nach Rache sinnen würden, sobald sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück haben. Regina entschließt sich dazu, Emma mit dem Schlaffluch loszuwerden, ohne den Dunklen Fluch zu brechen. Gold warnt sie, dass jeder Zauber einen Preis habe, doch Regina ist sich ihres Sieges sicher. („ “) Reginas Plan geht schief, da versehentlich Henry von dem Schlaffluch betroffen wird. Dadurch glaubt Emma an den Fluch. Sie und Regina gehen zu Mr. Gold, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitte. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass er ein Fläschchen wahrer Liebe im Bauch eines Biests versteckt habe und gibt Emma das Schwert ihres Vaters, mit dem sie gegen den Drachen Maleficent kämpfen muss. Nachdem Emma den Drachen besiegt hat und im Aufzug feststeckt, überredet Mr. Gold sie dazu, ihm den Trank zu geben und lässt sie dann im Stich. Als er den Trank in seinem Geschäft versteckt, kommt jemand herein und er sagt, dass sein Geschäft geschlossen sei, Dann stellt er jedoch fest, dass es Belle ist, die er für tot gehalten hat. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass Regina sie eingesperrt hat und er verspricht, sie zu beschützen. Belle erinnert sich aufgrund des Fluches nicht an ihn. thumb|Gold bringt die Mage zurück im Storybrooke. Mr. Gold nimmt Belle mit zum Wunschbrunnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, erinnert sie sich wieder an ihn, da Emma den Fluch gebrochen hat, und die beiden gestehen sich ihre Liebe. Beim Wunschbrunnen angekommen wirft er den Trank der wahren Liebe hinein, woraufhin eine pinkfarbene Rauchwolke herauskommt. Belle fragt ihn, was er getan hat und er erklärt, dass er Magie nach Storybrooke gebracht habe, da Magie Macht sei. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist, drängt Belle Mr. Gold, sich nicht an Regina zu rächen. Er verspricht ihr, Regina nicht zu töten, aber später markiert er diese mit einem Medaillon und hetzt einen Qui Shen auf sie. Als Belle ihn deswegen konfrontiert, sagt er, dass er sein Versprechen gehalten habe, da er Regina nicht töten wird, sondern der Geist. Enttäuscht verlässt ihn Belle und möchte ihn nicht wieder sehen. Es gelingt dem Geist nicht, Reginas Seele auszusaugen, da er mit Jeffersons Hut durch ein Portal in den Zauberwald gebracht wird. Später kehrt Belle zu Gold zurück, da sie glaubt, ihn bessern zu können. („ “) Als Gold in seinem Geschäft ist, stürmt Regina herein und durchsucht seine Bücher und Papiere. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie "das Buch" bräuchte. Er weigert sich zuerst und erklärt, dass es nicht in seinem Interesse sei, dass sie Magie wiedererlangt, aber als Regina damit droht, allen zu verraten, dass der Zauberwald noch existiert, zaubert Mr. Gold das Buch herbei und gibt es ihr. Als Regina mit dem Buch aus dem Laden stürmt, sagt er, dass er nun die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter sehen könne. Später, als Gold gerade mehrere Landkarten für seine Reise in eine Tasche packt, kommt David herein und bittet um etwas, womit er den Besitzer des Hutes finden kann. Mr. Gold ist damit einverstanden und möchte im Gegenzug von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden. David möchte dasselbe für sich und Gold gibt ihm einen Zaubertrank. Er fragt nach dem Grund der Aufregung in der Stadt und David enthüllt, dass jeder, der versucht Storybrooke zu verlassen, seine Erinnerungen an sein wahres Selbst verliert und nur noch seine Storybrooke Identität behält. Nachdem David gegangen ist, reagiert Gold wütend auf die Neuigkeiten und zerschlägt die Glastheken. Später fährt er zum Rand von Storybrooke und sieht über die Grenze, die ihn davon abhält, die Stadt zu verlassen. („ “) Beruf und Besitztümer Mr. Gold arbeitet als Anwalt und besitzt ein Pfandleihhaus, in dem sich viele Gegenstände befinden, die ihren Weg aus dem Märchenland nach Storybrooke gefunden haben. Neben seinem eigenen Wohnsitz und dem Pfandleihhaus besitzt er auch mehrere Gebäude, die er vermietet, darunter: * Granny's Bed & Breakfast * Das Anwesen, in dem die Nonnen residieren * Dr. Hoppers Praxis * Das Haus, in dem Sheriff Graham Humbert lebte Es müssen insgesamt aber noch sehr viel mehr Gebäude sein, denn Ruby sagt, ihm gehöre die Stadt. Wissenswertes * Sein Name, Mr. Gold, ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass seine Märchen-Identität, Rumpelstilzchen, Stroh zu Gold spinnt. * Sein Vorname, falls er einen hat, wurde bis jetzt noch nicht enthüllt. * Er hat ein paar Goldzähne. * Er hat ein lahmes Bein, wie vor seiner Zeit als der Dunkle. * Er besitzt ein Pfandleihhaus, in dem sich eine Menge Gegenstände aus dem Märchenland befinden. * Er mag keine Nonnen, was mit seiner Geschichte mit den Feen zusammen hängt. * Er wurde mehrmals „imp“ (dt. 'Kobold', 'Wichtel') genannt, eine Anspielung auf das Märchen „Rumpelstilzchen“. Auftritte Quellen en:Mr. Gold es:Señor Gold fr:M. Gold it:Signor Gold pt:Sr. Gold ru:Мистер Голд sr-el:G. Gold Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer Kategorie:Person Storybrooke Kategorie:Hauptrolle Staffel 7